How to or Not to Write a Naruto Fanfiction Story
by uchihasakura285
Summary: Exactly what title says. But are hosted by none other than Team Seven! After Time Skip and Sasuke is back. This is starring Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashisensei and Sai. No couples.


PLEASE READ FIRST:

Hey people! This is just a short one shot! This is how not and how to write a fanfiction story, starring: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and _maybe _Kakashi. I got this idea from another reader named: Novelist742 and this also popped in my head when I reviewed to someone who could do a lot better than he/she did. Not mentioning their penname. That would be rude. So anyway, I hope some people read this and take into consideration. This will also defiantly have some humor in it to make it interesting. (I hope) I give a lot of credit for Novelist742. Very interesting story she wrote. The name of the story is 'How Not to Write a Fanfiction Story.' I do not know this person, but please read her story. It has over 200 reviews. Currently it has 210. Very good writer. Anyway, here is my story! Hope you like! By the way:

This is Sakura.

_This is Sasuke. _

**This is Naruto. **

And if two are said at the same time like: _**Sakura. **_That means they are talking at the same time.

Also Novelist742's idea. Hope she's not mad at me for that……. I did not take the whole plot for my own though. I also do not own the idea. As far as I know, Novelist742 does. I forgot the guy who owns Naruto, but I do not own him or any of the characters either. TTTT. Wish I did. By the way, Sasuke is back and they are fifteen or sixteen. Again, here ya go! Enjoy!

oXo

Hey people! I was ordered by Ashlee-san to write how to or not to write a Naruto fanfiction story. I don't know why **I **have to do this, but I am.

**Hey, Saku-chan! Whatcha doin? **

Some weird story about how to or not to write a Naruto fanfiction story. Pretty boring actually.

**I wanna help!!!!!!!! **

Ok…. Wait, what do you know about writing a story?

**Ummm…….**

That's what I thought….

_What are you guys doing….?_

Writing how to or not to write a Naruto fanfiction story.

_Ok……_

**Trying to talk here!!!!**

Go on Naruto….

**Well first of all, to write a great story, has me as the main character!**

Baka.

_Dobe….._

**What?**

It doesn't matter who is the main character. It can be anyone they are interested in the most. Or they can have a few people as the main character. It all depends on what they want their story based on.

**Oh…..**

Anyway, here is something that needed to be explained:

First: Please…. I'm begging you…. Don't make any of the characters gay or lesbian! All of the characters are straight!! Even Sai! He just doesn't have any feelings!! So don't add anybody with the same gender!! It's disgusting!

_Sakura, how would you know if anybody adds things like that that are so disgusting? _

……….notes?

_Pfft. You read them don't you? _

There's nothing wrong with it! It's actually quite interesting!! You should see some of the stuff that people actually have the guts to put in the internet though…. Some people are really crazy.

……

**Ramen!!!!**

What?

**I haven't spoken for an entire paragraph! So I thought I should say something.**

Ramen is really random.

_Naruto's just random…._

Good point…..

**Hey! Am not!**

_Sure you're not….._

Can I just keep explaining what I was saying please?

**Ok, Saku-chan!**

_Whatever….._

Ok. Next about being paired with characters, it's not a bad thing if you pair random people. Like me and…. Shino. It's not really a bad thing if you like me and him….. together. It's weird, but if you really like me and him or any other random couples, go right ahead. Although I don't know why some people put me with Orochimaru or Itachi and stuff.

_People put you with them?!_

Yah.

_Gross….._

I know.

**Couples I think people should put up are NaruSaku!! NARUSAKU FOREVER!!!!!!!**

(Sigh) If you people actually like me and him, go right ahead. It's your story, not anyone else's. This oneshot is just some ideas to maybe be liked better.

_Eww….._

I know….

**Hey!!!!**

_Let me say something._

Go right ahead.

_Ok. I've seen some stories that have really bad writing. Like this: _

_Sasuke: blah blah blah_

_Sakura: blah blah blah._

_Why do you write like that? Stories should have detail in the story and be clearer. You want to have a mental image on what's going on in the story. You don't want to guess, you want to know where the writer is getting at. _

Hey, I thought you said you didn't read fanfiction?

……_..damn…….._

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! THE TEME JUST GOT CAUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Shut up dobe. Like Sakura said, "It's not a bad thing." Anyway, check for any spelling errors. People don't want to read a story with spelling mistakes. Well, if they can read the story anyway….._

Yeah, ok. Anything else?

_Don't try to cram everything into one sentence. Use commas and semicolons. Very useful. You want to have your story to have pauses. So don't take everything so fast. Take it slow and take your time. Also, if your story is a chapter story, take your time on it. Don't try to go as quickly as you can, so your story will be better. Make sure in the beginning of the story, say how old they are and what time in the manga it is. Don't make people guess or they will be totally clueless. Use periods. Also very useful. _

**Teme, this is probably the most you have ever talked in your whole life!!!**

_Dobe…._

**Teme!!!**

_Nuts for brains._

**Ice cube with no feelings!!!**

_Asshole._

**BASTARD!!!!!**

_Idiot._

**GRRR!!!!!!!!**

What are you guys yelling about?

**Kakashi-sensei!**

What are you doing here, Sensei?

Walking down the road of life.

_Interesting……_

What's going on here anyway?

Doing a mission Ashlee-san gave me.

So what are Sasuke and Naruto doing here, and what is your mission?

My mission is to…. Geez I always have to say it….. is to explain how not to or how to write a Naruto fanfiction story. As for Naruto and Sasuke-kun…. I don't know.

Interesting….. can I say something.

Go right ahead. It'll help me.

Let's see. Well, don't try do get write to the point on something. Take your time on getting to the main part of the story, but don't take too long either, cause some people will get bored and move on to something else. So make sure the story is actually interesting for people to read, or you're wasting your time with something pointless and get nothing out of it. 

Nice choice of words, Kakashi-sensei…..

**Pfft. You would know about taking your time, **_**sensei!**_

Well, every story needs to take the road of life sometimes. You don't need exactly everything to be in the main part of the story.

**What do you mean, Sensei?**

Well…. Let's see….. ah! Well, say the story is about Team seven on a mission and in the end learn a lesson of some sort. Don't give a crudy beginning where they are in the middle of the mission and then learn the lesson. Make sure you have some other random stuff to make the story interesting. Like, do any of you read Icha Icha?! Cause-

Don't even go there Sensei! I'm sure no one reads that book.

_No one wants to read that perverted shit. _

……

Naruto?

…**.. yeah?**

You don't read that do you?

**Of course not!**

Good, cause you are under age, and second no one would want to go out with a pervert.

**Yeah…..**

_Sakura, no one wants to go out with him anyway…._

**Shut the hell up, TEME!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Dobe._

**I outta-**

Everyone has heard enough of you two rambling. Do it later. Let's finish this up, ok? 

_**Fine. **_

Finally. I was going to punch someone.

**Hi ugly.**

Sai?!?!?! What are you doing here?!?!?!

**I could ask you the same thing, Hag.**

Why I outta-

Sakura. Remember the mission. If you have to do it, do it later.

……..Fine……..

**(Smirk)**

I hate you.

**I love you too. **

**Sai?!?!?! When did you get here?!?!?!**

**About two minutes ago, dickless wonder.**

**What did you just call me?!??!?!?!!?**

Naruto, if I don't get to beat him up, then neither do you.

**Fine. **

Good……. We can beat him up after the mission.

**Okay!**

**You know I can hear you right?**

Shut up, I'm not talking to you.

**Well, what are you guys doing anyway?**

**We are doing a mission for Ashlee-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**From Authoress Big Ass?**

**Did you just call Ashlee-chan's ass big? **

**Yah.**

**HHAHAHAHA!!!! It will be sooooo funny when you get **_**your **_**big ass kicked. **

**At least my dick is big. **

**I hate you.**

Join the club.

**So what is the mission?**

_To write how to or not to write a fanfiction story._

**Oh, hi chicken asshole.**

……

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(giggles)

(chuckles)

_Maybe we should give you a nickname._

Let's just get back to the story chicken a- I mean Sasuke-kun.

_Whose side are you on?_

It just slipped.

**I'm going to say something.**

Ok…….

**Proper names should be capitalized. Like, Ugly, Hag, Dickless Wonder, Chicken Asshole, and Mystery Man. Also, read it over again once your done to check for any mistakes. You have to remember name calling. It's the best way to make friends. **

_Pfft._

**Yeah Right!!!!!!**

Who's Mystery Man?

**(Points to Kakashi)**

Oh……

**Hahahahaha!!!**

_(smirks)_

……..

Well, I think that's all we have to say! Hope you enjoyed it! Right guys….?

**Yep!!!!!!!!!**

_Whatever……_

(giggles while reading perverted book)

**Yeah, Hag. They got it, already.**

(glares at Sai. Then smirks.)

Oh yea, I forgot one more thing that makes a story worth reading……

**Which is?**

BEATING THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!!!!!!!

(Sakura starts chasing Sai; running off somewhere)

**Wait for me, Saku-chan!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO KILL THE BASTARD TOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**(runs after Sakura and Sai)**

(Just walks out door.)

……

_I swear I have the weirdest teammates…… oh well…… Ashlee said to please read and review. She would 'love' it. _

_Arigatou Sasuke-san!_

_When did you get here?_

………_I was here the whole time?_

_Sure……_

_Thanks for having time to read my story and I hoped you liked it! _

_Oh yea, cause everybody loves when terror is happening between team seven. _

_(Sweatdrops) _

_I'm leaving. (Walks out door)_

_He can be really rude……..um……..bye? Wait, did Sai call me Authoress Big Ass…….. I'M SO GOING TO KICK HIS SORRY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(Runs after Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.)_

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you liked my little……thing……. R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
